despues de 5 años volves
by lus-de-luna
Summary: MAKA pov/ me despertaba estaba mi novio con migo en mi cama...sono el telefono..."te necesitamos de vuelta maka, en shibusen"...y haci los volvi aver a todos y a soul... soulxmaka
1. volver?

Soul eater no es mio

La historia si XD

Pov MAKA

Los rayos del sol se asomaban en me ventana ,levemente abría mis ojos. Estaba dispuesta a levantarme , pero algo o mejor dicho alguien me tenia abrazada por la cintura, este alguien era mi novio jack(N/A=el jack de pandora hearts xD).

Había pasado ya 5 años desde que me fui de shibusen , pero antes había cumplido con mi deber , había convertido a soul en una Death Scythe…..despues de unos días de ese gran dia mi madre me llamo para decirme que me tenia que venir a vivir con ella….

Flash back

_Después de convertir a soul en una __Death Scythe estábamos mas distanciados de los chicos ya que que shinigami-sama nos mandaba a mi y a soul a misiones mas difíciles , pero igual nos seguíamos juntandos para hacer fiestas…_

_Era un dia como cualquier otro estaba soleado y lindo pero me sentía extranea…_

_Me levante de mi cama y me quede sentada hasta que sono el teléfono…pero quien era el que llamaba tan temprano? Me pregunte_

_Hola?-pregunte_

_Hola…. Maka-chan?-_

_Mama?-pregunte exaltada _

_Se maka-chan soy yo jaja te llamaba para feclicitarte Que bueno que allas podido convertir a soul en una Death Scythe!-_

_Jaj gracias o/ou-le dije _

_Pero…maka-chan recuerdas nuestra promesa verdad?...entonces voveras a Inglaterra a vivir cn migo..-casi me caigo cuando me lo dijo me había olvidado, me había ido de la casa de mi mama tan solo con 9 años a Death city con mi papa para convertirme en una técnica de guadaña y había prometido que cuando convierta a mi arma en una Death Scythe volveria con mi mama en Inglaterra…_

_Si mama lo se algún dia volveré a visitarte-le conteste_

_No maca-chan , ya tu papa tiene los pasajes volveras mañana a Inglaterra, lo siento, pero esa era la promesa-no lo podía creer me iria de death city en un dia_

_Pero mama-dije en un solloso _

_Maka volveras mañana, nos vemos-y corto la llamada_

FIN DE FLSH

Ahora que recuerdo fue muy difícil decirle a mis amigos de mi ida especialmente a _soul_…

Pero bueno la vida sigue ahora tengo 21 años ,estoy de novia con un chico que conoci en la facultad, vivo sola en un apartamento que es bastante bonito y grande, jack(mi novio) a veces venie a mi casa a quedarse a dormir para estar con migo y bueno en las noches hacemos cosas de grandes.. estaba tratando de levantarme cuando..

Nee maka quedate un poco mas…-me decía somnoliento jack

Mmm….no…. jack ya es tarde son las 10:30, vamos a riba!-le dije mientras le daba un almuadaso.

Jaj esta bien me voy a levantar pero antes..-senti que mis labios se unian a los de el y me recostaba de nuevo en la cama

Mmm..jack..mmm …maka chop!-gite y le lanse un libro de mi mesita de luz

Ay maka!- me dijo y se empezó a reir

En ese momento se me hacercagaba para esarme de nuevo pero sono el telefon, me levante lo mas rápido posible y conteste

Hola?-…

Hola.. maka?-dijo un hobre con una vos que conocía perfectamente

Papa?-pregunte por las dudas

Si maka soy yo! Que suerte que te encuentro! Bueno te llamababa porque necesitamos tu ayuda en shibusen.. estan apareciendo muchas brujas y kishin y tenemos poco personal haci que….-pero no lo deje terminar

Que? Necesitan mi ayuda? Pues claro que voy!-le dije

Ok, te esperamos…. nos estams viendo chau- me deijo mientras cortaba

Le conte a jack lo sucedido: que necesitaban mi ayida en shibusen (n/a jack ya sabia que maka era una técnico y todo lo demás),el se puso triste y me fue a dejara al aeropuerto,lo despedi con un beso y subi al avión…

1 dia después

Bajaba del avión, ya me estaba esperando mi papa, el me pregunto si quería vivir con el pero le dije que no, que buscaría un departamento. Encontré uno no muy grande pero era comodo desempaque me di una ducha , me cambie y me diriji al shibusen cuando entre al death room me encontré con mi papa, shinigami –sama y un jove con cabellara blanca y ojos rojos…. No podía creerlo era soul….

POV soul

No podía creerlo la chica parada al frente mio era maka? Wauuuu había cambiado y mucho oo

Era mas alta pero no tanto como yo,su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y…sus pechos diosss como se había desarollado los tenia mas grande que Blair!... me quede embobado hasta que me hablo

Soul? Eres tu?-me pregunto con esa voz angelical

a..e..aa se soy yo jejej-rei nervioso

después de un rato de platica con shinigami-sama fuimos a un plaza cerca del shibusen

wauu maka has cambiado y mucho-le dije

e? a si soy mas alta y tengo el pelo largo viste? Ja-pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que veía fijamente sus atrubutos

aaaaaaa soul pervertido maka-chop! Cuando vas a cambiar?-me pregunto

ayyy creo que no cambiaste mucho ja-le conteste

y dime maka como te fue en estos años?-le pregunte con intriga

bm estoy de n…-pero no pudo seguir ya que unos chicos para ser precisos black estar y tsubaki la abrasaban

HOLA MIS PEQUEÑOS SUBDITOS! EEEEEEE?MAKA ERES TU? YAHOOOO COMO HAS CRECIDO!-le dijo black estar a maka viendo sus enormer pechos

Hola tsubaki -chan, hola balck -le apenada

Maka -chan has cambiado estas mas madura-le dijo tsubaki a maka

Jaj gracias, vos también tsubaki-chan, te has cortado el pelo-le dijo maka y si era verdad tsubaki se había cortado el pelo por un poco debajo de los hombros

CHICOS me da gusto volver a verlos los extrañe mucho estos 5 años!-dijo maka con una gran sonrisa

Continuara…..

Bueno espero q le alla gustado soy nueva en esto hacique…..

Tengan compacion XD

jaja


	2. volviste acompañada

POV maka

Despues de una larga conversación nos dirijimos a la casa de kid ya que no lo había visto todavía ni a el ni a las hermanas Thompson. Cuando llegamos ,todo era gritos y llantos…

MAKA! ERES TU? –gritaban la liz y patty

Eeee…..si soy yo la misma maka albarn -le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

En ese momento vi que salía un chico alto muy alto mas que soul y black star y tenia el pelo negro con tres rayas blancas….. creo que es kid pensé…pero la verdad era muy atractivo

Hola chicos.. y esta señorita ¿?- Les pregunto a los demás-humm que descortes de mi parte mi nombre es….-pero no lo deje terminar-

Hola kid! Hace mucho que no nos vemos-le dije

Kid quedo mudo

E? no me digas… maka? Tu eres maka? La compañera de soul?-pregunto atónico

Si soy esa maka jaja –dije con pena

AAAAAAA VISTE KID MAKA YO NO ES LA MISMA RATON DE BIBLIOTECA QUE ANTES AHORA ESTA MUYYYYYY DESARROLDA VISTE!-grito black star

Se la verdad has cambiado maka….-jaj me rei pero note que kid estaba raro tenia la mirada con etrellitas y apuntaban hacia mis _PECHOS_…dios no había alguien decente le iva a decir algo pero no pude ya que el hablo

Maka…eres SIMETRICA! Mira tus pechos totalmente simentricos…tiene de talle de sujetador..mmm 115 verdad?-me dijo mientra me agarrabas mis atributos,en ese momento le di una maka -chop que nunca olvidaría

Ayyy maka no has cambiado nada -me decía liz

JAJA hermana la cabeza kid hizo bomm-decia como una nena patty

Jaj yo dije lo mismo que liz jaja-se reia soul

…..

Pov general

En el Death room

Shinigami –sama hablaba con maka y soul,diciéndole que serian equipo de nuevo ya que habían esado apareciendo muchas brujas y kishin. Soul estaba feliz porfin volveria a ser compañera de mi amada maka.

POV soul

Si habia amado a maka desde que la conoci,pero nunca tuve el valor para confesarme. cuando estuve a punto de decircelo me dijo que tenia que volver con su mama a Inglaterra…realmente no podía creerlo mi vida mi amor se iva lejos muy lejos de mi. Al final no me confese nunca le dije cuanto la amaba. Claro después de 5 años ahora yo con 22 años obviamente ya había salido con chicas y por supuesto yo ya no era mas virgen y la pardi 2 dias después de que ella se valla por borrachera. Pero todavía la amo y mucho,haci que tome la decisión de decicelo pero no savia como ni cuando pero ella tenia que saber.

nee soul-me hablo maka

que sucede?-le pregunte

estas feliz de volver a ser mi arma? quiero decir hace mucho no peleamos juntos y supongo que ya tenias compañera y ahora por mi culpa te separaran para que estes con migo de vuelta-dijo con un teno triste

claro que no tontita…sos la mejor socia después de todo..-le dije con una de mis sonrisas-y mejor en todos los aspectos-susurre. lamentablemnte me escucho haci que recibi uno de sus golpes.

…..

Al dia siguiente

Me levantaba de mi cama feliz muy feliz! Iría a shibusen a encontrarme con maka y volver a ser su compañero que suerte que deje a mi compañera/novia hacia una semana.

Cuando llegue ya maca estaba con shinigami-sama esperándome,cuando vi a maca me quede boquiabierto…traia una pollera corta que dejaba ver sus hermosas y esbeltas piernas(n/a maka desde que volvió a death city había usado pantalones)tiro alto color negra,una blusa apretada que dejaban ver bien sus ENORMES pechos color morada y tenia botas color moradas. Palabras se me cruzaron por la mente _hermoa, atractiva, seductora, perfecta, cool …._

Soul! Ya era hora de que llegaras!-me regaño maka

Aaaaaa perdón me quede dormido-mentí

BIEN chicos hoy será su primer dia juntos de nuevo espero que les valla bien como simpre!-nos dijo shinigami-sama-pero antes maka-chan tengo una sorpresa…pasa!-grito este

Cuando note que maka quedaba realmente impactada mientras veía a un chico parecía de nuestra edad capas un poco mas grande,era rubio pero no como el de maka si no que era un rubio dorado unos ojos jade claro…..me quede sorprendido cuado el llamo a _my_ maka y le dio un beso en los labios que ella respondió.

Jack ¡! Que haces aquí?-pregunto ella después de separarse

Jaj shinigami-sama me dijo que lo ayudara con algo y le dije que si ya que tenia que venir aquí donde estabas vos-le dijo ese tal jack a maka mientras la volvia a besar

Humm-interrumpi el momento, haciendo que los dos se voltearan a verme

A soul el es jack mi novio de Inglaterra-me lo presento pero yo me quede totalmente en shock,jack se hacerco a mi y me dijo:

Hola un placer mi nombres es jack besalius –estrecandome la mano, ali de mi shock y le conteste amablemente finjido –soul mi nombre es soul eater Evans.

Aaaaaaa haci que tu eres ese soul?-me dijo jack

E?-

Maka me a hablado mucho de ti verdad amor?-le pregunto a maka

Haci es!-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

Jaja –lo único que pude ahcer era reir por no llorar como era que el amor de mi vida ya tengo dueño! Y encima shinigami-sama nos anuncio que jack también haría grupo con nosotros ya que el comprobó que es un técnico y ahira pareja con jackelin mi ex….

…

DEPARTAMENTO DE SOUL

Me encontarba tirado en un sofá mientras que black y kid me miraron atónicos

COMO QUE MAKA TIENE NOVIO? –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Haci es me lo presento hoy, es un técnico como ella , decir vedad hacen muy buena pareja los dos son rubios y con ojos jade, dejemoles en paz…-les dije a mis amigos

Che soul yo creo que todavía tienes tiempo de estar con maka, después de todo es el amor de tu vida….-dijo kid

No lo ce….la amo pero ella ya tiene dueño…-les dije a mis amigos con melancolía

_Continura…._

…_.._

_Espero que les halla gustado…..grcias a los que me dijieron que estaba buena la historia! Y descuiden voy a seguirla _

_ESTE CAP ES CORTO… NO ME LLEGO MAS INPIRACION….._

_DEPUES SIGO! _

_ADELANTO DEL TERCER CAPITULO: _

_MAKA POV_

_(en el departamento de maka)_

_-QUE SUERTE QUE ALLAS PODIDO VENIR JACK!- LE DIJE A MI NOVIO CON UNA GRAN SONRISA_

_-POR SUPUESTO, NO PODIA ALEJARME MAS TIEMPO DE TI AMOR….- DECIA MIENTRAS ME besaba en los labios y bajaba a mi cuello…yo ya savia a donde iva a parar esto pero lo deje pero….EN ESE MOMENTO JUESTO EN ESE MOMENTO abrieron la puerta del departamento….. _

_Y pude ver a soul en la puerta con unos ojos de huevo_

_Y que tal el adelnto? Ns vemos chaooo_


	3. feliz o infeliz?

Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo, es que tenia mucha cosas que hacer para el cole perdon, espero que les guste:

Pov maka

En la plaza estábamos con tsubaki y jack tomando helado

Maka-chan! Que lindo es tu novio?-pregunto tsubaki con estrellitas en los ojos

Si, así es, y lo amo mucho-conteste con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo y este aumento cuando senti algo tibio en mis labios y adivinen, eran los labios de jack

Tsubaki se quedo mirando sonrojada.

Yo te amo mas maka, nunca te dejaria- dijo después de basarme

Terminamos de hablar y chusmear todo lo que había pasado durante esos 5 años, nos despedimos de tsubaki y volvimos con jack al departamento a descansar ya que teníamos que ir al shibusen dentro de un rato.

Apenas empuje la puerta para cerrarla sentí unos brazos en mi cintura, me di media vuelta y pude ver esos ojos verdes que me miraban con lujuria….

Departamento de soul

Pov soul

Chau chicos y gracias- despedí a kid y a black , y me puse a pensar lo que me habian dicho esos dos…

_Flash bank _

_Vamos soul no pienses que esta todo perdido la puedes recuperar-me dijo kid _

_Si amigo, tampoco es que están casados y con hijos es un noviazgo nada mas,yo se que dentro de poco va a volver con vos y no solo como amigo si no como…algo mas-me alentó black star-_

_Si, pero n se como enfrentarla ahora, ni siquiera puedo mirarla a la cara- les conteste con angustia_

_Soul levántate y ve a verla dile que tienes que hablar con ella de un tema importante, depuse de todo maka estuvo enamorada de vos mucho tiempo soul y lo savias pero estabas "enamorado" de jackelin, ahora atente a las consecuencias, pidele perdón y vemos que pasara en el futuro- me dijo con vos firme kid- bueno ahora nos retiramos a dios soul y buena suerte-_

_Fin de flash_

Era verdad lo que me habian dicho esos dos tenia que enfrentar cara a cara a maka y decirle lo que siento, ya savia donde se iba a hospedar ella, un departamento muy lujoso muy cerca del centro, haci que tome mi volvo que me habian regaldo mis padres por mi cumpleaños numero 18 lo puse en marcha y me dirigí al departamento de maka, después de todo es mi amiga no creo q pase nada malo si voy a su casa sin antes haberla llamado.

_Bueno eso era lo que creia_

Estaciones el auto, me baje y entre al enorme y lujoso departamento.

Wauu no pensé que era tan enorme y sofisticado- murmure muy bajito

Llegue a la puerta que tenia el numero 15 y toque la puerta pero esta se deslizo a penas al sentir el contacto de mi mano, nunca, nunca debí a ver ido son avisar antes y menos quedarme con cara de tonto mirando esa escena lo único que me cabeza llego a formular fue mirar con cara de asco y salir rápidamente de ese lugar.

SOUL! Espera- escuche a maka pero solo aumente mas el ritmo hasta casi correr, Sali del departamento y me fui cn el coche al shibusen.

Pov maka

Oye jack por lo menos dejame cerrar la puerta correctamente antes de empezar con un poco de ejercicio-dije con picardia

Ya déjalo maka te extrañe mucho juguemos un rato- contesto con vos tosca mientras me acostaba en el sillón besándome con locura y pasión –

Ce puedo es escuchar como la puerta se habría y se veía a un soul muy pero muy sorprendido y con cara de asco?. Cuando quise ponerme de pie ya sou no estaba.

SOUL! Espera-grite pero el no volvió.

Hay no-murmure, pero jack me oyó

Que pasa maka?-pregunto desconcertado- encima nos interrumpió, menos mal que era una persona muy buena..-dijo jack con tono de desprecio

Basta jack, soul es mi amigo, no digas esas cosas de el cuando ni siquiera lo conoces-lo defendi

Esta bien maka como quieras, vamos que hay que ir al shibusen –dijo enfadado

En el shibusen

Llegamos al shibusen todavía seguia enojada con jack , como era posible que ya lo "odiara" si ni siquiera lo conosia?

Ademas soul es un apersona muy buena y amable y linada y…BASTA que estoy pensando… ya lo tendria que haber olvidado… pero no puedo lo ame y lo sigo amando.

Vamos maka no te quedes atrás- grito jack que ya se habia adelantado bastante

Ya voy- le conteste

Holaaaaaaaa buenos dias jóvenes- nos saludo sinigami a jack, soul que ya se encontraba y a la insoportable de jackelin, intebte mirar a soul pero cuando el se dio cuanta giro la cara y tenia una mirada de dolor…..

Buenas tardes shinigami-sama- contestmos

Bueno chicos, ya saven que tienen que empezar con sus tareas como es debido, las parejas son soul y maka, y jack y jackelin espero que cooperen debidamente y que no halla conflicto entre ustedes- explico- bueno eso es todo por hoy, como hoy es viernes el lunes empezaran, bueno BYE BYE-

A dios shinigami-sama- saludamos

Oye soul- le hable- perdon por la escena de hoy…

No importa esta bien, yo debi haber llamado, te pido perdon a vos por la interrupción-contesto amargamente

Yo solo lo mire y no pude contestar, jack y jackelin estaban hablando de cómo trabajarían, en ese momento se me ocurrio una idea

Soul- lo llame

Humo-murmuro el

Estaba pensando que tal si salimos esta noche?-le dije sonrojada- la verdad te extrañe mucho y me gustaria hablar un poco con vos, haci que… que dices?-

Sonrojado contesto:- claro me encantaria yo tambien tengo cosas que hablar..- bueno mmm vamos con jack y jackelin?- pregunto

Esto… la verdad quiero habalar con vos a solas, por eso que te parece ir nosotros dos solos?- estaba cada ves mas sonrojada

Claro esta bien-contesto con un aire a feliz-paso por tu casa?

Si! tipo 11 de la noche.. te parece?-

Esta bien, nos vemos-nos depedimos simultáneamente

Jack y jackelin no escucharon nada haci que estria todo bien, ahora la pregunta era como evitar a jack?

Continuara ….

Espero que les halla gustado

Nos leemos

Chauuu


	4. LA amo, LO amo

Acá esta el 4 capitulo espero que le este gustando, mucho tiempo n tengo para escribir así que voy a tardar en subir los capítulos, bueno acá va :

Pov soul:

Estaba feliz, sy muy feliz! Por fin saldria con maka a solas y es mas me dijo que tenia que hablar conmigo, estao mas q feliz que sera lo que me tiene que decir?...

Bueno todavía me acuerdo de la escenita que tuve que presenciar…. Pero bueno lo importante es que voy a salir con maka y sin ese fastidioso de jack…

Mmmm que hora es?- murmuere para mi mismo, me fije en el reloj y eran 10:30 pm-mejor me apuro en cambiarme, haci llqgo a tiempo

Me cambie rapido, me subi al volvo plateado , lo puse en marcha y la fui abuscar

Pov maka

Jack voy a salir-le anuncia a mi novio

A donde vas con esa pinta?-me pregunto como regañandome

Oye no soy una niña, te comento, a demás no es para tanto jack- le replique

Esta bien no te enojes mi amor, pero me podrias decir a donde vas si mi? – me miro con cara de perrito- a la casa de una amiga que no conoces-le dije

Ok esta bien, cuidate-

Gracias jack, te quiero-y lo bese

Bueno ahora que pensaba en mi ropa por el comentario de jack, era verdad estaba muy atrevida, lleavav una pollera MUY corta negra con una remera que dejaba ver mi abdomen, y los zapatos eran unas sandalias rosas como mi blusa con mucho taco, e habia acostumbrado a usar mucho taco es mas suelo usar tacones de 10 cm, el pelo lo llevava suelto y me llegaba por la cintura, y me habia maquillado con tonos suaves.

Llegue a la recepcion de hotel y vi a soul sentado en uno de los sillones, la verdad era muy lindo soul, y mas sexi se veia llevando unos pantalones negros unas zapatillas grises y una camisa roja con rallas negras, la verdad aunque estuviera con jack, sigo ilusionada con soul, pero eso nunca va a pasar…

Hola maka-me saco de mi mundo

H-hola soul- tartamudee

Te ves muy bien, nunca pensé que te vestirías así algún día, te sienta muy bien-me dijo ruborizado

Gracias?- y los dos nos empezamos a reír

Bueno vamos?- pregunto

Claro, soul-

Me subi a su volvo, era muy lindo y cómodo

Bueno … mmm vamos a un lugar para cenar o prefieres ir a … d-divertirte-me pregunto medio ruborizado

Que tal si vamos a un boliche, así pasamos el tiempo bailando…. te parece?-

Claro!-

Después de 15 min. llegamos a un boliche muy grande y parecía esta bueno, vajamos entramos y nos fuimos a una de las tantas barras.

Si, que les sirvo?-pregunto el que preparaba los tragos

Mmm, yo quiero un vodka- conteste soul me miro sorprendido y yo solo sonreí

Lo de siempre Samuel-

Ok, soul enseguida-

Vienes mucho por aquí? – pregunte

Si a veces vengo con los chicos- contesto

Tomamos nuestros tragos y nos fuimos a bailar, bailamos tanto que me canse , le dije a soul que quería sentarme y el asistió y me acompaño de nuevo a la barra , tomamos tantos tragos, que ya no estaba muy consientes de mis actos que digamos

Pov soul

h-ey maka , que me querias de-cir? –pregunte a una maka muy borracha

eee? Yooo? Mmm a ver – pensó maka, yo solo la miraba, valla que se había vuelto sexy y hermosa.- ya seee, que te sigo amando soullllll-contesto, mientras yo escupía toda la cerveza – ya se que vos no me queres ni en figurita, pero veras aunque este con jack, te necesito soul-explico, yo estaba medio tomado pero no tanto, no se en que momento maka me beso, yo al instante le correspondí, nos besamos con pasion y lucura volvimos a la pista de baile estuvimos besándonos todo el rato y no aguante mas y le dije si quería ir a mi departamento ella asistio con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la salida.

En 20 minutos estuvimos en mi departamento, (el que era de maka y yo), apenas cerre la puerta de departamento sentí unos brazos en la espalda, me di media vuelta y la bese con pasión, cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con esos ojos jades muy que

reflejaban…. lujuria? , la seguí besando hasta que entramos a mi dormitorio, lo ultimo q recuerdo es como maka gemía mi nombre

Al dia siguiente

Pov maka

Ayyyyy que dolor de cabeza-murmure mientras habria los ojos, la verdad tome demasiado anoche, y no hable nada con soul, pensando eso y soul? Me había dejado en mi departamento? No me acuerdo.

Intente ponerme de pie pero me di cuanta de que esa habitación no era la mia, estaba decorada de un color chocolate, además estaba acostada en una cama con sabanas negras y las mías son blancas, y por ultimo pero n importante estaba ¡desnuda!. Me trate de poner de pie pero sentí que unos brazos fuertes me agarraban por la cintura, me di vuelta y no podía creer lo que veía, estaba soul a lado mío abrazándome y parecía … desnudo?. Hay no que hicimos anoche!. Después de esa pregunta empece a recordar:

-soul y yo hablando en la barra de bebidas

-soul y yo bailando muy pegados

-soul y yo bebiendo mas de la cuenta

-soul y yo besándonos

-soul y yo haciendo _ESO_.

Hay NO! No puede estar pasando!, en ese momento senti como el se despertaba y me miraba con los ojos como plato!

MAKA! Que haces en mi cama des..- parece que recordó algo pensé al verlo con cara de sorprendido y después preocupado- ma-ka estaré loco pero nosotros lo hicimos.. no?

s-s-si- conteste sonrojada-cr-creo que tomamos mas de la cuenta s-soul

ma-ka es-cucha, cambiate y después hablamos , s-si?-pregunto con cara de pocos amigos pero tartamudeaba sonrojado

o- ok- enseguida salgo

el asistió con la cabeza, busco algo de ropa y se fue, me pare de la cama y busque mi ropa, una ves q la encontré me empecé a cambiar, una ves terminada, Salí de la habitación y en el comedor estaba soul sentado con cara de desahuciado y con dos tasas de café, me senté y empezó la linda conversación :

Primero maka, no eres virgen verdad ?-pregunto con cara de preocupación

Oye soul, no hablemos de eso, pero no, no soy virgen-

Ok, mejor..-susurro- maka lo que paso paso por cualpa del alcohol verdad? No?

Claro, tomamos mucho-

Esto… no se como decirlo, pero yo algo me acuerdo-me dijo

La verdad es que yo tambien-

Lo que quiero decir maka, es que me acuerdo lo que me dijiste en la barra, ma-ka es verdad que me sigues amando?- hay no! Habia dicho esta eso?, estab perdida ahora que le digo, la verdad es que lo amo pero…. No se…

Maka? Es verdad?-insistió el

S-soul – empecé- la verdad es que yo…

Ma-ka yo tambien te tengo que dir algo, antes que me des tu respuesta, yo te amo, la verdad te ame desde siempre pero estaba ciego antes cuando estaba con jackelin, y te pido disculpas, ya se que estas feliz con jack pero te lo tenia que decir, ahoar es mejor que te vallas jack debe estar preocupado…-no lo podia creer me amaba ¿a mi?

Espera Soul!, yo la verdad es.. que.. te sigo A-mando-me miro sorprendido- nunca te pude olvidar, y es mas cuando lo _hago _con jack piensos que sos vos soul, si la verdad es una locura pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente…-

En menos de un segundo sentí los labios de soul en los mios, enseguida le correspondi, estuvimos unos minutos haci luego nos separamos, por falta de aire y soul me dijo algo que nunca voy a olvidar:

_MAKA ALGO AREMOS TE AMO CON MI VIDA, NO PIENSO SEPARARME DE TI NUNCA MAS, YA NOS ARREGLAREMOS, PERO NUNCA PIENSES EN IRTE, POR FAVOR_

Continuara…..

Espero que les halla gustado hasta la próxima bye!


End file.
